


Captus in Tenebras

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [3]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Contracts, Demon Sex, Demons, Fallen Angels, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Struggling to survive in the dank alleyways of Hong Kong. A stranger, the signing of a contract. Leaving his home country, securing a decent job, and living with the very creature who had made Jason’s recent success possible – though, all at a price.Jason couldn’t have ever imagined his life turning out quite like it did. Upon the completion of their contract, the demon would hold possession over Jason’s soul. Until then, Jason held the key to JR’s cage, but why did it so often feel like Jason was the one who was captured?





	Captus in Tenebras

**Author's Note:**

> The third and last couple of my mini demon series of one-shots, The Tenebrae Series.
> 
> Smut with plot. This was written a while ago, so again, I can't guarantee the quality of the smut. Fair warning.
> 
> Ps. The title means Captured in Darkness in Latin, but since Google Translate isn't the most reliable, it could be wrong.
> 
> Enjoy!

A bright light assaulted his face, painting the inside of his eyelids a bloody red. It was warm, _too_ warm. Jason groaned tiredly, shifting around in his cocoon of sheets, surrendering to the sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window. He had been working early into the morning just hours before but once he was up, he was up. There’d be no hope in the red-head getting anymore precious sleep.

Sometimes working as a casino dealer had its drawbacks; the whack hours were one of them. Jason really didn’t want to be up now. He was having a strange dream and wanted to find out how it ended. He could still remember it, the vivid colours and rich Cantonese dialect still fresh in his mind. 

 

* * *

 

_This one had lasted three months. It was the longest apartment he had managed to remain in. Unfortunately, the rent had increased and his living establishment had slipped from between his fingers and he was forced out onto the street again._

_It had been a while since Jason had experienced the harshness of the grimy, dangerous streets of_ _Hong Kong_ _. His previous apartment evacuations resulted in crashing with a friend of his until he found another cheap place but that friend had practically dropped off the face of the planet. Jason was all alone now._

_The alleyway he had slept in the night before was empty, save for a few rats he could hear scurrying around in the trash. It was a little wet and the stench was still making Jason’s eyes tear up a little._

_“There you are.”_

_Jason looked up, momentarily startled at the looming figured standing above him. He scrambled to his feet, instincts warning him that this man was dangerous, why – he had no idea, but every nerve in his body was on edge._

_“You’re quite the pathetic sight,” the stranger drawled, in clear Cantonese. He had perfect dialect but dressed like a foreigner. Though, Jason had no idea what country held long, black hooded cloaks as one of their clothing trends._

_“Can you speak?”_

_“Yes,” Jason replied automatically, before he could think about it. He had heard one too many stories about mysterious abductions among the street livers. Masked men capturing people off the streets, people no one would remember or miss._

_The man beneath the hood smiled, Jason could just make out the slight shine of the man’s pearly white teeth. “You wish to live better than this, do you not?”_

_Again Jason answered before he could stop himself, “Yes.”_

_“I can make that happen, at a very small price. Come with me.”_

_Most people wouldn’t agree to such a dubious claim. Most people wouldn’t be having a conversation with a stranger in the middle of an empty alleyway. Most people wouldn’t be ignoring their instincts that were screaming at them to run. But then again, Jason never really thought like most people. Besides, he didn’t really have much to lose either._

_In the end, Jason followed the man and ended up in a small apartment room a few blocks away. Once inside, the man removed his hood and locked the door. Jason’s heart rate tripled, both in fear and dare he say, attraction. Here he was in a locked room with a complete stranger who walked around dressed like he was part of a cult. Here he was finding the stranger incredibly_ hot _and shamefully imagining the two of them making grand use of the bed in the far corner of the room. Jason couldn’t take his eyes off of him._

_“I wish to make a deal with you,” the man explained, turning to face his captive._

_Jason opened his mouth to reply but the words died from his throat when his eyes met the stranger’s. The man’s eyes were_ purple _, like Wisteria flowers surrounded by deep indigo. Jason was pretty sure they weren’t contacts either, since the man had a pair of large black horns curling on either side of his head._

_At this point, Jason couldn’t help the question that slipped out from between his lips. “What are you?”_

_The man – creature – sighed. “I am a demon. I wish to form a contract with you. I will grant a wish of yours and in return, I shall gain ownership of your soul.”_

_“W-what?” Jason squeaked._

_The man – demon – sighed again and unclasped his cloak, letting the heavy fabric fall to the floor. Jason jumped in surprise and nearly lost his footing when a pair of wide, black feathered wings stretched out on either side of the demon. The feathers shone with an array of rainbows, looking glossy and incredibly soft. There was no denying it any longer. Those wings were_ real _, meaning this person was being honest; he was a demon._

_“Do you believe me now?” The demon questioned, flashing his fanged teeth in annoyance. “Humans are so difficult. Do you wish to form a contract or not?”_

_Jason swallowed and felt around behind him for the edge of the bed. Once he found it, he sat down before his legs gave out on him. The human looked up at the demon with some curiosity – who wouldn’t be curious in a situation like this – while the logical side of his brain continued to tell him this was a bad idea. He ignored that part, instead asking the creature for more information on what this contract was all about._

_“I will bring you success for a determined amount of time, money, fame, anything you wish. After that time is up, I will gain possession of your soul to do with as I wish.”_

_“That means I’ll die then, right?” The demon just nodded, remaining silent. It made sense. Jason would die once this contract was over. The human lowered his gaze to the floor, weighing the pros and cons of such a decision. If he didn’t accept the contract, he would continue to live off the streets and either die from hunger, disease or a wound from a stranger’s weapon. If he accepted, he could live in luxury, lavishly attending high class parties and sipping expensive wine from crystal glasses._

_“I will accept your contract,” Jason finally replied, “But I have conditions of my own.”_

_The demon nodded expectantly, folding his arms across his chest._

_“I will climb to success myself with only your help to get me started. I still have my pride as a person. Also, you have to obey my commands and you can’t hurt me or endanger me before our contract is over. After I reach the top, I want three years before you take my soul.”_

_The demon tapped a black claw against his chin as if contemplating. Eventually he smirked. “I will set the necessary roots for you to work to your own success and I will give you three years to enjoy your success before claiming your soul. Your commands will be obeyed and I shall not hurt or endanger you. Our contract is agreed. Where do you wish to place the symbol?”_

_Jason just looked at him as if he were speaking French, which he might as well have been, since Jason understood about as much of that last question as he would have if the demon was speaking French._

_The demon turned his head to the side, showing off the edge of a dark blue circular symbol tattooed onto the back of his neck. “This is the symbol of our contract. You must have it placed somewhere onto your body as a show to other demons that you are already taken.”_

_“Oh,” was all Jason could think to say._

_Apparently patience wasn’t popular with the demon at the moment since the creature approached the human and suddenly pressed his hand against the small of Jason’s back, under his ratty t-shirt. The demon’s skin was cool against his and there was a slight burn building before the touch disappeared._

_“There, this way other humans won’t see it and question things,” the demon muttered, moving away just as quickly as he had come closer._

_Jason stood up, whirling around the room in search for a mirror before spotting a door that probably led to a bathroom and heading straight for it. Once inside, he faced his back to the mirror hanging from the wall and lifted up the back of his shirt. At the base of his spine, right above the waistband of his jeans, was a dark blue pentagram with traces of a little blood around the edges. Unfamiliar symbols decorated the outside of the circle, holding a strange sense of power._

_The human’s mouth opened in protest. “You gave me a_ tramp stamp _!”_

_Jason could hear the demon snickering from the other room and marched back out there, ready to demand for a new placement. The demon just smirked from his spot against the wall, violet eyes dancing with amusement._

_Jason scowled._

_“You have to give me a name,” the demon suddenly announced, ruffling a patch of dark feathers at the top of one of his wings._

_Jason was momentarily stumped. He had to name a demon. Just then, an idea came to him and he smiled, giving the demon a once over with his eyes. “You’re younger than me, right?”_

_The demon scoffed. “I’m multiple times older than you.”_

_Jason’s smile just widened into a grin. “Well, you certainly_ look _younger than me. Perhaps I should call you_ Junior _.” He decided on the English version of the word, since it sounded more like an insult. It was only right to return the favour from the tramp stamp._

 _Apparently it sounded like an insult to the demon as well since the creature’s scowl deepened, his fangs flashing in the light of the room. “You’re talking to the descendent of_ Royalty _, how dare you try and name me in such a way!”_

 _“Royalty?” Jason questioned, “That just makes it better. I’ll call you_ Junior Royal _then,_ JR _for short.”_

_“That just sounds ridiculous,” the demon retorted, sounding irritated._

_“I think it fits perfectly and I’m sure you’ll grow to love it,_ JR _.”_

 _The demon ignored the jest and instead asked his contractor a rather important question that hadn’t been addressed yet. “What do you wish for me to call you? And I will not refer to you as_ Master _or_ Boss _or any of those ridiculous titles.”_

_“You’re no fun,” the human pouted. “Just call me Jason then.”_

_The demon nodded and picked up his cloak, swinging it around his body with a puff of purple smoke. The horns and wings disappeared with the cloak and the previous black leather clothing he was sporting was replaced. JR was now dressed in a casual pair of jeans, boots and a hoodie. “Now that that’s all sorted out, its time to get to the nearest airport.”_

_Jason perked up with curiosity. “Where are we going?”_

_“_ _America_ _.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Then he woke up.

 _Demons_. _Contracts_. _Money_. _Success_. _America_.

“Jason, I have coffee made!”

Jason froze. _That voice_.

“Don’t pretend to be sleeping! I can smell your existential crisis from here!”

That dream _wasn’t a dream_. It was a memory.

The bedroom door flew open, slamming up against the wall and the resulting quake to the plaster threatened to send the hanging picture frames crashing to the ground. In the doorway stood a dark, imposing figure with gleaming violet eyes and an irritated aura. The red-head timidly raised the sheets up over his face so that only his eyes showed, staring at the figure with something akin to fear.

“Must we do this every morning?” The voice was deep, sensually pronouncing the Cantonese words with perfect fluency. With a sigh, the figure – the _demon_ – approached the bed, crawling across the twisted comforter to stop a mere inch from Jason’s face. The red-head could feel hot breath fanning his face and the hint of a pointed fang peeked out from between the pair of reddened lips. “I’m going to give you two minutes to collect yourself and get out of bed. Your breakfast is getting cold.” The nerve-inducing aura disappeared faster than Jason’s eyes could follow and he was alone once again.

Even if the human had more-or-less grown used to living with a creature from Hell, the demon still managed to strike fear into his heart with a single look. Most of the time, Jason still found it hard to process the fact that he had sold his _soul_ to a _demon_. Something straight out of a horror film had become his new reality. He was still finding it difficult to wrap his head around at times. Particularly, when he first woke up in the morning and had yet to have his morning coffee.

Demons had transitioned from scary beings of folklore to the species of his roommate a mere two months earlier. He deserved a little understanding, unfortunately for Jason, JR wasn’t the most understanding demon. JR was actually a huge ass with an ego the size of the Great Wall of China. He was hot though, which made his personality only _slightly_ more bearable, even if it was just because Jason enjoyed sneaking glances every once in a while. After all, demons were extremely gifted in the sex department – or so he had heard.

“Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven,” an irritated voice counted from somewhere in the apartment – probably the kitchen – and Jason clambered out of bed and grabbed the first shirt and pants assemble he could see.

Once dressed, the human stumbled out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where his breakfast was resting on the kitchen island. JR had made him the classic pancake and sausage dish that was popular in the States. Jason was still getting used to the strange new food choices in the new country, but so far, this particular meal was his favourite. A mug of black coffee was sitting next to the plate, practically calling Jason’s name. The kitchen was vacant.

“You woke up early this morning,” JR commented out of the blue, nearly giving the red-head another heart attack.

“Fuck! A warning would be nice! You’re too quiet!” Jason exclaimed; his eyes wide and fingers clutching at the t-shirt he had thrown on.

The demon just smirked. “My apologies. Maybe you should be a little more mindful of your surroundings instead of drooling over your breakfast.”

Jason glared half-heartedly and lifted his mug, finishing off more than half of his morning caffeine before digging into his food without another word. JR just watched him for a minute, those glowing violet eyes examining him like a piece of meat, which he technically was to the demon.

“How’s work been?”

The question probably sounded more personal than the demon really meant. Jason knew that JR was only speaking because of an obligation he felt towards the contract. Regardless, Jason still answered, “It’s been fine, thanks to you.”

The demon nodded, apparently satisfied with Jason’s reply.

“Has Aron been bothering you lately?” Unlike JR’s inquiry, the human’s question was based mainly on pure curiosity, followed by a mouthful of pancake and syrup.

JR’s bored expression turned a little sour. “No more than usual.”

“Do you want me to talk to Min?”

“We aren’t your pets and we aren’t a pair of children – well, I’m not at the very least.” The response came out biting, with JR’s lips twisted in a disgusted scowl.

Jason shut his mouth and looked down at his breakfast. He didn’t mean it like that.

A month ago, Jason and JR had moved into their current apartment in Los Angeles, California that, unbeknownst to them, was already housing a contracted pair; Hwang Minhyun and his incubus, Aron. Jason had spent a week completely oblivious to this fact until Aron practically _attacked_ JR, fangs and all, while in passing. They lived in the apartment above the one Jason had just settled into and from the moment they had first entered the building, JR became privy to such information but neglected to share it with his contractor.

Since then, Jason had made friends with Minhyun but the tense air between their demons seemed impossible to dissipate. According to Minhyun – getting answers out of JR was never easy so Jason resorted to Minhyun often – JR, being a higher classed demon, son of a Fallen, looked upon Aron, son of a Fallen with “tainted” blood, as lesser.  The incubus was subjected to JR’s degrading comments and arrogant looks, something that – according to Minhyun – Aron had been victim to nearly his whole life. JR refused to move too, probably due to his ridiculous pride and stubbornness.

The two humans frequently had to deal with two demons, both with a lifespan multiple times longer than their own, that had reverted into the antics of immature children. JR denied it but Jason sometimes caught the childish faces he threw at the incubus whenever they happened to be within seeing distance of each other.

 “Transportation to work is available, right?”

Jason snapped out of his musings and swallowed the pancake he was chewing. “Yeah, I’ve memorized my route for the bus.”

JR nodded and got up from his seat at the kitchen island, across from the human. The red-head watched him stand and his dark eyes followed the movements of the demon’s hands as he fixed his jacket and adjusted a piece of his hair. Jason unconsciously licked his lips.

JR either didn’t notice or paid him no mind. “I’ll probably be out all day. Behave at work.”

It could have been the degrading way the demon had spoken to him, or the building irritation at the smell of sex covering the demon when he came home from these “outings”, that caused Jason to actually answer in the way he did, “If you have to fuck somebody, just use me.”

The red-head momentarily enjoyed the utterly stumped expression on JR’s face before he was suddenly overwhelmed with the hearty cinnamon scent wafting off of the body that was now pressing his spine against the kitchen counter. “Say that again and you won’t be able to stop me from taking you up with that offer.”

Well, that escalated quickly.

Jason swallowed thickly and he noticed the quick flicker of JR’s purple eyes dropping down to the sight of his Adam’s apple bobbing before the glowing orbs retuned to his face. The human could hear his heart pounding in his ears – from fear, from arousal, he didn’t really know. What he did know was that the size of the soft bulge in the demon’s pants was practically making him salivate and he really, really wanted to know how much bigger it got when stiff with desire.

“ _Fuck me, JR_ ,” Jason repeated, only it came out as just a whisper. God, he wanted this.

The demon’s lips curled into a smirk and Jason’s head was roughly tilted to the side by a strong hand, before a set of teeth scraped purposefully across the skin stretched over his Adam’s apple. Jason moaned, easily letting his head fall back further to allow JR more access. In a matter of seconds, the human had turned to putty in the demon’s hands. Silky lips wandered over Jason’s neck, sending warm tingles throughout his body only to end up building between his legs.

It had been too long since he had been intimate, especially with another man.

JR pressed his contractor further into the counter, carelessly pushing Jason’s unfinished plate out of the way. Strong hands gripped the human’s hips and easily lifted him so that the red-head was seated atop the kitchen island, giving the demon easier access to his chest, and whatever else the demon was wanting.

“Are you nervous, Jason?” JR purred, his hot breath fanning the human’s sensitive skin and causing the pale flesh to quiver.

“No,” Jason replied, hoping the slight shaking of his voice wasn’t noticeable but knowing that hardly anything got past a demon.

“Your heartbeat says otherwise.” Those dangerous purple eyes caught Jason’s and he couldn’t look away. The demon had him under a spell.

The human’s heartbeat was still pounding away in his ears, probably resembling a sort of music to JR’s hyperaware hearing. The demon had already managed to snake his hands up under Jason’s t-shirt, running his black fingernails along the softly defined muscles of Jason’s abdomen. A few moments later and JR was quickly removing the shirt altogether, getting more and more eager with his kisses and nips.

“W-we aren’t doing it here, are we?” Jason had found his voice in order to announce his concerns. The granite countertop was digging uncomfortably into the backs of his knees and he was pretty sure he had just accidentally stuck his hand into his leftover breakfast, sticky syrup and all.

JR glanced up at him, silently taking his contractor’s syrup covered hand without breaking eye contact. Jason gulped and – ignoring the need to blink – stared as JR boldly swiped his tongue along the length of his index finger, cleaning the digit of every last drop of syrup. The demon finished up his job by putting all three of Jason’s sticky fingers into his mouth and sucking on them until there wasn’t a trace of the sugary, thick substance left.

With a soft _pop_ , JR released the human’s fingers and a smirk graced his lips. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

Jason nodded rather easily, the stiffness in his sweatpants throbbing after the sensual show with his fingers.

No other words were spoken as JR scooped his contractor up with ease, muscles tensing in his arms, using only a fraction of the strength they truly possessed. Jason grabbed onto JR’s shoulders to avoid falling, which brought their faces extremely close together. The human could see the swirls of purples in JR’s irises, almost moving like flames around the dark pupil. The demon was beautiful, sculpted like a fine Greek statue, with wide, plush lips that seemed to be begging to be kissed.

His momentary fixation on JR’s lips was broken when Jason was suddenly shoved up against a wall. The human let out a gasp, a sharp pain running up his spine and causing him to cry out. The contract symbol at the small of his back tingled and JR _stumbled_ , dropping his head to Jason’s stomach and almost losing his hold on the human altogether. The red-head grabbed onto the back of JR’s head for leverage, feeling pretty helpless with his back to the wall and his thighs lifted high by JR’s strong hands.

“ _JR_ ,” the human murmured, unsure of why the demon had stopped with what he was doing. He could hear panting from the male holding him up, a sound he had never heard come from the demon. As far as he knew, demons never tired or lost their breath.

There was a heat radiating from his fingertips and Jason lifted his chin to see that JR’s contract symbol – a dark blue circle and pentagram etched onto the back of his neck – was glowing under his fingers. That’s when Jason noticed something else – JR was _trembling._

“JR?”

The demon lifted his head slowly, readjusting his hold on his contractor and eventually meeting Jason’s eyes. “I hurt you, didn’t I?”

Jason frowned. “Not really-”

“It’s against the contract to hurt you,” the demon interrupted, voice tense.

The human opened his mouth but said nothing. He was still trying to make sense of what was going on. JR had hurt him, probably by shoving him against the wall. At the time of making their contract, Jason had voiced the rule of JR never hurting him. He had been rather weary of the demon and wanted to be sure that the creature wouldn’t be able to kill him until his contract was complete. JR went against the contract and was hurt in return.

But Jason really didn’t mind the rough treatment. If anything, he oddly found it arousing. The pain mixed with the pleasure in an addictive combination that Jason felt himself wanting more of. It surprised him; he had never shown signs of being a masochist in the past. Perhaps, the demon had somehow uncovered a deeper desire of his.

Finding a shred of courage, Jason spoke up again, “I liked it.” He paused, trying to read JR’s expression, when he couldn’t find anything behind that blank stare, he continued, “The pain… it felt good. I… give you permission to hurt me to bring me pleasure. Use me, JR.”

The demon released a sound from his throat, something that could only be compared to a _growl_. The black of his pupils had almost completely engulfed his violet irises, sending shivers up Jason’s back. The human’s natural instincts were picking up on a dangerous feeling from the demon that was still holding him helpless against his bedroom wall.

“You’re placing an awful lot of trust in me,” JR commented, running the tip of his black fingernail down the side of Jason’s cheek.

The human swallowed thickly. “It isn’t so much as my trust in you, as it is my trust in how much I know you want my soul.” Jason was fairly confident that the demon was too obsessed with “cultivating” his meal instead of savagely taking it like the lower classed demons he so often frowned upon.

JR’s lips quirked, amusement evident in his previously emotionless gaze. “Well then, I may as well take advantage of that so called ‘trust’ you have.”

Jason didn’t even have time to blink twice before both of his wrists were pressed tightly against the wall above his head by a strong set of fingers. The human was quickly becoming more and more powerless against the Hellish creature, though he didn’t mind it one bit.

“Keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and I’ll reward you.” The order wasn’t nearly as powerful as Jason’s were to JR, but the human was eager of his own freewill to listen to the command.

The demon leaned forward and captured Jason’s lips with his own, easily taking possession of the red-head’s mouth with a skilful tongue and teeth. Jason let out a surprised sound when JR rocked his hips forward and ground his crotch against his contractor’s. The moment the sound left Jason’s throat, JR pulled back, keeping the human’s spine pressed flat against the wall and his hands bound above his head.

“What was that I just heard?”

Jason frantically shook his head, pleading with his eyes for JR to continue with what he was doing. The throbbing in his wrists from the harsh hold JR was still maintaining and the rough pleasure received from the brushing of their clothed cocks had Jason wanting more, much, much more. He tried to silently express his needs through his gaze and the small rolling of his own hips.

JR just smirked, one of his fangs peeking out from between his lips. “I should punish you for disobeying my order.”

Eyes widening, Jason didn’t know if he should feel excited or scared about a punishment dealt out by the demon. He decided it was more of the former, if the automatic thrust of his hips was anything to go by. He waited in anticipation for JR to make a move but instead the demon released Jason’s wrists and wrapped his arms around Jason’s hips, easily holding up his weight and carrying him over to the small twin bed.

Jason was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed and commanded to take off his clothes. The demon watched him, with those mysterious violet eyes of his and Jason couldn’t help but fumble with the drawstrings on his sweats when JR began removing his own clothing. Every layer that was removed had Jason’s lungs working into overdrive to oxygenate blood to get to his brain since all the blood in his body was currently rushing to his cock. JR may not have been an incubus like Aron, but the demon certainly didn’t lack in the slightest. From his sculpted collarbones to his athlete maintained abdomen, JR could have been carved from marble by the artistic hands of Michelangelo. Between the demon’s perfect body and natural charm, anyone and everyone would be willing to fall into bed with him.

A flush crawled up Jason’s neck as the human’s thoughts caught up with him. This beautiful, no doubt experienced demon was taking _him_ , out of anyone and everyone; it was going to be _him_.

Jason opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it, remembering JR’s previous order.

The demon smirked upon noticing this and finished dropping his boxer briefs to the floor, stepping closer to the bed until he was kneeling above his contractor. “Hm, I should take care of this for you, shouldn’t I?” Jason bit his tongue to refrain from making a sound when JR’s cool hand suddenly gave Jason’s cock a long, slow stroke.

The hand disappeared almost immediately after and JR’s signature smirk appeared again. “I’ve changed my mind. I’m going to taste you first.” Long, black-nailed fingers lightly drew circles around Jason’s left nipple. “Did you know that demons can taste a human’s soul through their skin? It can be such torture, such a delicious torture; like sampling the most finest delicacy, but being unable to eat the entire meal.”

Jason shuddered as a hot, wet tongue dragged across his collarbones, lapping at the perspiration that had already collected there.

JR purred softly, gripping Jason’s side with enough force to bruise the skin and bring a pain-laced groan from the human’s throat. Jason momentarily froze in slight fear, nervous about the repercussions from making noise. JR paid him no mind, seemingly letting it go as he ran his tongue down Jason’s shoulder and to the nipple he was previously teasing. The human brought his fist to his mouth to stop any other sounds from escaping as JR bit at the hardened nub, abusing it thoroughly with his tongue and teeth.

The heat in Jason’s gut was quickly increasing and he felt the telltale tightness of his release coming on right before it was snatched right from him in the form of three strong fingers firmly gripping the base of his cock. The human whined softly around his knuckles, the prick of tears gracing the corners of his eyes.

“I told you that you needed to be punished,” JR explained, like an adult would to a child. “Every time you make a sound, I’ll stop you from coming, understood?”

Jason nodded quickly, trying to get his erratic breathing back to normal.

The demon removed his hand from Jason’s throbbing cock and gripped the edge of one of the bed sheets, easily tearing the fabric off in a long strip. Jason had no idea what JR was doing until the demon brought the fabric up to Jason’s eyes and tied it at the back of his head in a makeshift blindfold. The human’s heart rate increased in excitement and a little fear. He had never tried _this_ before.

Suddenly, JR’s hot breath hit Jason’s ear and he flinched. “I hear that taking away a human’s sight allows all of their other senses to heighten. It increases the sensations, shall we see if that’s true?”

Jason nodded eagerly, trying to pick up any sounds to signal what JR was going to do next. He could hear the soft sound of sheets rustling and the heat from JR’s body disappeared. It was a nerve-wracking experience, not being able to see and ultimately giving a _demon_ full reign over his well-being. He didn’t trust JR, but he trusted their contract and that made him relax a little.

“Get on your hands and knees, with your mouth open.” The order made Jason shiver in anticipation as he obeyed, settling into position without a sound.

Nothing happened for a long stretch of silence. Jason became more and more wound up as his other senses tried to make up for his lack of sight. He could feel the softness of the bed sheets under his fingertips and he could hear his heart beating in his ears with crystal clarity. Suddenly, Jason’s awaiting, open mouth was breached with a hard heat. The human choked slightly, startled by the invasion. The demon chuckled from above him and Jason was allowed to suck in a quick breath. “ _Suck_.”

Jason tentatively sucked on the head of the cock that was persistently pressing at his lips. JR made a small sound of contentment which urged Jason to continue. The human opened his mouth again, taking the tip of the demon between his lips and experimentally licking the crown. He had never sucked a guy off before, preferring to be sucked off, but the images of JR being pleasured by his mouth kept invading Jason’s mind and he decided that it would be worth it. Maybe if JR liked it enough, Jason could do it again without the blindfold.

After a few gentle licks, Jason found his confidence and easily took more of JR’s length into his mouth, trailing his tongue along the underside and trying to judge what the demon liked from the clenching of his fist in Jason’s hair.

Maybe, just maybe, Jason could get JR to return the favour. The human gripped the bed sheets beneath his hands, imagining what it would look like to have the demon give him head. The sight of those plush, reddened lips wrapping around his cock, dark head of hair bobbing up and down as those dark purple eyes gazed up at him with a look of pure _want_. Jason moaned around JR’s cock, ripping a growl from the demon above him and causing the hand that was in his hair to _tug_. Jason was pretty sure he was getting more turned on than JR was.

JR continued thrusting into Jason’s mouth a few more times before suddenly pulling away and leaving Jason a panting mess, mouth open with saliva dripping down his chin.

“You’re close, aren’t you?”

Jason just nodded pathetically, unable to tell what JR’s mood was like due to the blindfold. Fingers abruptly grasped the human’s chin and forced his head to the side as a pair of teeth dug into the skin of his throat. Jason cried out at the pain from the bite, thrusting his hips to try and find friction for his throbbing arousal. Desire clouded his senses and propelled his body to move on its own accord. His wishes were answered when his hips found JR’s and their cocks rubbed together, sending rushes of pure pleasure up Jason’s spine. JR continued to lick and bite his way down his contractor’s chest but as soon as Jason was about to reach his release, those same three fingers wrapped around his base and he was denied it with a sharp squeeze.

“On your back, legs spread,” JR commanded a moment later.

The human complied, eyes tearing up a little from behind the blindfold. His cock throbbed painfully, the tightness of JR’s fingers leaving a phantom feeling around the base. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

Once settled on his back, JR’s hand gripped his thigh and Jason’s body shivered from the anticipation for what was going to happen next. The sound of a cap snapping open sounded like a gun shot to Jason and he flinched. A loud gasp left his lips when a pair of cold, wet fingers touched his ass and pressed against his sensitive ring of muscle. JR didn’t waste much time and quickly slid a finger in, pulling a soft moan from Jason.

It had been _way too long_.

The demon soon added a second finger and worked on stretching out his contractor, evoking a few more moans from Jason in the process. After a few minutes and a third finger, JR removed his hand, leaving Jason anxiously waiting for what would replace them.

JR was right. That’s what Jason concluded as JR suddenly pushed in, slowing stretching Jason around the size of his cock and eventually sliding all the way in. The blindfold definitely benefited the whole experience, increasing Jason’s sensitivity to the heat of JR inside of him and the burn of the stretch. JR was decently sized, deliciously filling his contractor up in a way that he hadn’t been in a long while.  

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jason cursed, in English, blindly grasping at empty air, trying to grab a hold of _something_.

JR apparently let the whole “no talking” thing go since he chuckled at Jason’s reaction and Jason’s hand met his chest, the sensation of smooth, warm muscle meeting his fingertips. The human gripped the demon’s skin and met his thrusts with enthusiastic rolls of his own hips. “ _More_ ,” Jason demanded in a moan.

The demon obeyed, picking up his pace and snapping his hips forward with more force. Jason arched his back, head thrown back and his vision going white instead of its usual black. A deep groan ripped from his throat as JR abused that particular spot inside of him. The demon purred and his breath fanned Jason’s collarbones, eagerly licking at the perspiration that sprinkled his skin.

Jason was already wound up from being denied his release, so it only took a couple more thrusts from JR before Jason was painting both of their stomachs with his seed and practically screaming JR’s name. JR needed a few more powerful thrusts before he too released with soft groan, gently pulling out of Jason once he was soft again. The human was granted his sight again when the demon untied the cloth from around his head and Jason took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the light.

“Are you okay?” JR asked, already with a damp cloth in hand to wipe the both of them clean.

Jason nodded, letting the demon run the cloth across his stomach. The human rubbed at his reddening cheeks. “That was fucking amazing.”

The demon laughed a little, lying down next to his contractor once he was done and throwing the blankets over the both of them. “We’ll try some more stuff later,” he promised, surprising Jason, “for now try to get some sleep.”

“What time is it?” Jason mumbled, pulling the comforter up under his nose and snuggling into his cocoon of sheets. To say that he wasn’t a giddy mess over hearing that JR was willing to fuck him _again_ would be an understatement.

JR sighed at the request but moved anyway, shoving Jason over so he could flip over and reach for something to tell the time with. The red-head was nearly pushed from the small bed but JR wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled his back flush against his chest before the human became acquainted with the floor. “You have a few hours to sleep before your shift; I’ll wake you up for dinner.”

Jason hid a smile under the blankets and closed his eyes to allow himself some more sleep before he was forced to entertain drunken guests all night. A moment later, a loud, familiar tune blared through the room, signalling that Jason’s phone was being called. Before the human could even think about moving, JR was already answering for him.

“JR speaking.”

Jason was close enough to the phone that he could hear the person on the other end reply in an irritated drawl of Korean, “ _Are you guys done now?_ ”

A soft growl slipped out from between JR’s lips. It was pretty obvious who was on the other line. “Don’t call this number.”

Aron scoffed into the speaker. “ _I wouldn’t have to if you two would just take your early morning coitus elsewhere_.”

The smirk was evident in JR’s voice when he replied, “Were we loud enough for you?”

Jason would bet anything that Aron rolled his eyes on the other end. “ _You were loud enough for the whole neighbourhood; I’m calling to complain about the very annoying hard-on I have right now because you two can’t contain your disgusting lust! I bet you every incubus in the state could feel it._ ”

Jason couldn’t help the dark blush that worked its way up his ears and cheeks. Aron had _felt_ them. Talk about embarrassing.

JR laughed, in his twisted, “I’m enjoying your suffering, right now” way. “Should we start up another round then? Maybe you could jack off too while I fuck Jason against the nearest wall.”

The human quit pretending to be asleep and whirled on the demon, eyes wide and cheeks no doubt as red as tomatoes. “ _JR!_ ”

“ _Is that a challenge?_ ” Aron asked through the phone, voice dropping a few octaves.

JR smirked and Jason let out a girlish sounding squeal when a pair of long, cool fingers suddenly probed at his still sensitive ass.

Aron growled and started yelling, “ _Minhyun! Where are you? I need your ass! The neighbours think they’re better at sex than we are! I need to prove them wrong!_ ”

JR hung up and tossed Jason’s phone onto the night table. “You still have four hours until work.”

Jason just stared at the demon with a blank gaze. He gave up pretty quickly though and let JR do whatever he wanted to him, and he swears it _wasn’t_ because of the very persistent and talented fingers coaxing his body from below the sheets.


End file.
